The amazing spiderwoman Act 10 scene time
by gm goodyeat
Summary: When a new movie is being filmed penny and Kate Urich are told to get the story on the fillm but CJ finds out this movie is a evil plot run by Quinn beck for a Unkown plot can he tell Spider-woman or Kate before it is too late ?
1. You Oughta Be in Pictures

Part one You Oughta Be in Pictures

At the city of new York at on top of the roof of the bank penny was writing some things in her note book to see what she has done to day

Okay I kick some butt check she said as she mark it I took down a team of crooks check she said nothing can go wrong she said but than she saw the bank doors getting blast and two bank robbers come out with guns and china cat mask

And we have the everyday guys who rob banks said Penny well better get in to Action she said and she puts on her mask and jumps down and lands were the Bank robbers are

You know said Penny you could always get the money the easy way she said than webs there feet together and puts them down

Ha works everytime she said

Cut said A voice and Spider-woman looks to see a young Director in her late 30's long dark hair sun shades and a cat and a brown shart with blue jeans and white shoes

do you have any idea how long it took us to set up that shot ? she asked

Sorry said Spider-woman I had no idea she said to the Director and you are ? she asked

Della Berkhart she said Director of this movie she said

So what movie is it ? asked Spider-woman as she look at the prop of a gun

It is quinn Beck new movie Della replied doom rider 7 she said

Doom rider ? asked Spider-woman I renamber 6 it was pretty bad she said wrost 5 dollars I spent she said

Hey don't say that about her movies said Della she is a master on set and sceen she said

So your not the Director ? asked Spider-woman

No she said Beck is she said but she dose both she replied now if you don't mind get of this set now she said

okay got it said Penny and web her self and left

Later at school Penny was trying to get her bag in her locker than she drop her books and a long red hair boy helps her

Hey I think you drop them ? he asked as he gave them to her

Thanks said Penny as he put them back in her locker the name is penny she said

CJ he replied well I got to get to class he said see you next time he said and he left

Nice guy said Penny I think he was trying to hit on me she said to her self

Later in class everyone was talking about the new movie doom rider 7 that was going to be fillm at new York

You sure doom rider 7 ? asked Helga man the last one was pretty bad

I know said Penny but man some people just don't understand from their mistakes she said

Anyway I still think it is going to be good said Helga

Than the door opens and there teacher shows up

Okay everyone as you know we have a new student with us today like you all go welcome CJ whatson she said and he shows up

Than Penny just renamberd it was the same guy her Uncle keapt bugging her to see and the guy she did not want to see

Grate she said this is all I need she said as she put her head on her desk

Mrs parker said her Teacher head up now he said and Penny did so

Later at a trailer a woman in her late 30's with black hair and a black jacket with a white t shart and blue jeans was with Della Berkhart talking about the new prop she pick up

So did you get the pick up ? she asked as she was drinking some soda

Sure did Beck said Della they never knew we stole it she said to Beck

Good smiled Beck now the fillm shell star she said as she look out of the window

Later at school at the Lunch room Fran was talking about getting a part for the movie

I tell you said Fran if I was in that movie I would not need to go to school she said

You act ? asked Kelly we know you cant act to save your life she said to Fran

Later at the back of the Lunch table Penny was with Helga talking than till she see Dawne who see her but looks away and move to a few tables away from Penny

Hey whats wrong with Dwane ? asked Helga

Long story said Penny was she took a bite from her sandwitch I kind of got on his bad side when I did something stupid she said

Oh I see said Helga as she was eating some pizza

Yeah not one of my best days said Penny as she drank her drink

Why dose my life always have to be like this ? Penny asked her self Dawne and Emily hate my guts after the Lizard thing and I lost my job thanks to it oh well maybe it was for the best she said to her self

Than she See CJ as he was walking to were Penny was with his Back Lunch

Hey mind if I take a seat with you guys ? asked CJ

Sure no Problem said Helga as she was eating her Lunch and CJ sits down

Penny just mind her self just thinking about things to her self about the Movie being filmed in new York

Later after school Penny was at work at the Daily Bugle penny was talking with Kate Urich on the movie doom rider 7

A new Doom rider movie ? asked Kate I did not Know they ware making on at new York she said

I know said Penny And the person making the movie is Quinn Beck she said

That nut job said Kate I still renamber the last movie she made god it suck as hell

Tell me about it replied Penny doom rider 6 was a movie bomb

True said Kate

Parker Urich get in my office now said Jess

Well lets see what Jess wants said Penny and her and Urich get to Jess office

What is it Mrs Jameson ? asked Kate as she took of her classies and started to clean them

I want you and Parker to go down to new York city center to do the story on that New movie Jess said To kate

You mean Doom rider 7 ? asked Penny

Same thing said Jess you think you two will be up for it ? she asked

You bet said Kate lets go penny and penny follows Kate

At the car park Kate shows penny to her car that is a red Lamborghini sports car

Wow ware did you get a car like that ? asked A shock penny parker

Jess gave it to me as a job offer replied Kate anyway I don't nuse it that much she said anyway get in she said it going to be a long ride she said

Sure said Penny and she gets in as well and they drive to were the movie is being filmed

end of part one


	2. Big scene showdown

Part 2 Big scene showdown

We are Shown at Kate urich car ware Her and Penny are driving to ware the movie was being shot at but ware stuck in a Traffic jam

I cant bevlie this said Kate looks like everyone wants to see Beck she said

Yeah tell me about it said Penny as she look out of her window

So Penny ? asked Kate Tell me a bit about your self ? she asked what made you in too takeing picters

Well said Penny I think it was when my Aunt becky got me my first Camra on my tenth birthday she said I renamber my aunt and uncle nuse to take me to the park I would take picters all the time of the things I saw she said to Kate

It looks like you found your spark said Kate I renamber back in my old school I would find the story and help expsose anyone who was doing anything wrong and that's how I became a journalist

Oh look the Jam is over said Kate and they make it to the set and ware the movie was being filmed

Than Kate park her car at the car park and her and Penny get out of the car and walk to ware the movie was being Filmed

At the Crowd a lot of people ware watching from the view and evan high school students and College kids as well

Wow a lot of people are comeing to see this movie being Filmed said Penny as she got her Camera ready

You bet said Kate Beck is a pretty good Dirator she said but doom rider 6 was not that good she said to Penny

Yeah everyone keeps telling me that said Penny

Hey Penny said CJ as he show up

Oh hey CJ said Penny what are you doing hear ? she asked

Oh just stop by to see the Beck he replied anyway is she hear yet ? he asked as he look around

I don't think so replied Penny but I am sure they are setting things up she said

Than the Lights came on and the set was ready

Than Penny got her Camera ready and saw Berkhart who was ready to make the movie

Okay Doom rider 7 take one she said than they start the camra to do the film

Out of the bank a team of Actor Thife show up than Quinn Beck show up dress in a female army outfit with a Prob gun and a red bandana

Oh no it is sergint Leather hide the ex army officer they said we are doom than they shot a fake bullet at Becky who jumps over it and hits a car light

Sorrry about that Light said Beck as she made a bad joke

Oh brother said Penny as she felt a bit stupid for evan doing this job for her boss

Than Beck jumps and kicks the Actor in the chest and than kicks one down and punch one in the face

And than a actor who is playing a crook show up with a fake wepon and than Beck did a fake Ninja job and put him to the ground and than Berkhart ends it There

Than everyone give Beck cheers and thumps up on that fight move

Thank you Thank you said Beck but you are the real Actors in all this she said to the crowd

Man she has such a Ego problem said Penny as she took some Picters

Hum Hey kate do you mind if I go I need to do something for my Uncle asked Penny

Sure said Kate just be sure to come back when you done what you need to do she said to her

Okay thanks said Penny and left someware to get in to her spider-woman costume

At the Set Quinn beck and Della Berkhart are talking

So Della did you get the big prop I told you to get ? asked Beck as she made her self a cup of Tea

Sure did smiled Berkhart the guys are lodeing it out of the truck now she said

All right smiled Beck this gets better and better she said be sure that no one finds out about are little plan she said

Understood said Della as she follow Beck

Than Spider-woman show up out of noware and lands on the Bomb like Prop

Hey everyone I was told I might get a close up on this movie said Spider-woman as she land on the Prop

Carefule you dolt said Della Berkhart as she ran to get her off the Prop

That's wired said CJ as he wonder why Berkhart would act like that

Than Beck go up to Berkhart to talk with her

Better put the Prop someplace safe understand ? asked Beck

got it said Berkhart and be sure to take care of that Costume Woman-spider she said

Understood said Beck and than Berkhart went off to put the prop to a safe place and than CJ follows her

So Spider-woman said Beck you want to be a hero ? she asked how about a last action hero contest the winer is the true hero of new York she said and the loser is the big let down she said

okay sure said Spider-woman is not like I have nothing else to do she said and they hand shake

And everyone cheers for Spider-woman and Beck and Kate looks Quite shock about the Last action hero Contest

End of Part 2


	3. Last Action Hero contest

Part 3 Last Action Hero contest

At the Prop room CJ sneaks in to have a look at that Prop bomb as he knew something was not right about it

Than go up to it and has a look as he read it

Okay lets see what we have for today said CJ as he look at the Prop Bomb

Danger Nuclear bomb handle with Cear propity of the US coverment he said as he look shock than he opens the Controll to see lots of wires and a countdown device on it

Oh man not good said CJ as he look at it way not good it cant be a real Prop that for Sure he said but than he saw the door getting open and saw Quinn beck and Della walking in side talking

Della I want you to make sure Spider-woman dose not win the contest understand ? she asked

Sure thing miss beck said Della

And I want to make sure no one gets in my way of the master plan the real destruction of new York city She said as he look at the bomb than He see Cj hideing behind it

Than Della get some rope to tie his hands together

You two wont get away with this said CJ when I tell the police what you are doing your movie will be over

Well your little story is going to have a clifhanger said Beck when the bomb go boom your be the first to know she said to him

Than at one of Becks Hideouts Della move the Bomb to one of them As Beck takes CJ with them

Hear you go said Beck the best seat in the house she said

I cant Believe one city just for some stupid movie said CJ as he got angry with Beck than Beck gets him up his shert and pulls him up to her

Those no good critics called my last masterpiece a bomb and now they will eat those words and I Quinn beck will get the respect I always deserve

But first I need to take care of Spider-woman once and full all said Beck

Mrs Berkhart said Beck time for the show to beging she said as he tide CJ to the chair and they left

Later at the contest Kate Urich was with the Crowd of people and was wondering when penny will show up or not

Than Beck shows up and Spider-woman show up as well

So beck Ready for the first round ? asked Spider-woman as he bow to her in a jokeing way

You bet smiled Beck as she gave a evil grin than they go to the first test faveing the person out of a buring house

Okay this is going to be easy said Spider-woman than nuse her web to get her self up

But from a roof top Berkhart sets out a shot gun that shot out a bullet that cuts a bit of her web of and penny ends up fulling to the ground

Okay ow that hurt she said as she got up than saw Beck comeing out of the house carry the doll

Ha easy said Beck now for the second test she said than they are shown at a roof top to do the bungee jump

Ill be back said Beck than jumps and looks and smiles as she was not worry at all than un dose her rope and lands on the roof tops easy

Top that said Beck

Okay than said Spider-woman than nuse her webs as ropes to tie it around her wist than jumps than Beck cuts some of the web off and move it to the end of the roof

than as she jump she end up over the roof and in to a Dump truck

Ow mega hurt said Spider-woman than came the final test jumping from a jet ship

Action have to get out of problems like this said BECK as she nuse her gun to blow the ship controls

Wait what are you doing ? asked Spider-woman as she look shock

To make it more dramatic replied Beck than jumps out of the jet and nuse her Parachute just in time

Spider-woman looks for hers but see she dose not have one but nuse her webs to make a parachute in the nick of time before the jet crash in to the sea

Beck see this and frew a knife at one of her webs cutting it off and almost fulls to her death but shot out some web in the nick of time and Beck make it to the check point and wins the contest

Oh man she won ? asked Spider-woman now can that she ? she asked to her self

Than Beck see Kate urich and points to her

You she Beck said I want you for the final part of the film she said

Me ? asked Kate as she look shock

End of part 3


	4. The Final Prop

Part 4 The Final Prop

After the Contest Penny got to her bag that she web to get back in to her normal Clothing Than Lands down on the the ally way and walks to the street to look for Kate Urich

Kate said Penny as she look around Kate she said as she Try to find her but than her Phone go off than she gets it from her bag and than ansers it

Hello said Penny as she truned it on

Hello said Penny as she called it

Hey Penny its me Kate she said good news Beck gave me a part of her movie she said

Wait what ? asked Penny what kind of Part ? she asked

Well cant tell you she said it will ruin the part she said than ends her call

I don't like the sound of this said Penny as she was thinking to her self I better get my spider-woman costume back on and see this for my self she said And it was a Good thing I set up a Google tracker on kate before I left she said and I better suit up no telling what Beck has in mind she said

Later at the Warehouse CJ is Tide up in one of Becks rooms in her Warehouse But he gets a Tiny Writs Knife from his Pocket and nuse it to cut the Rope

Outside Beck with Berkhart were showing Kate what to do for the Big part of Beck new movie

So you are telling me all I got to do is Press this button and Than that's it ? asked Kate

That is right said Beck as she gave a slight evil grin and your money will be send to your account she said

Okay cool said Kate than Beck and Berkhart left to get to There jet knowing they have Trick kate

Than Spider-woman show up and at the same time CJ free him self from being tide up and opens the door and see Spider-woman

Spider-woman we need to tell Everyone that beck has a real Nuclear Bomb in this Warehouse he said

Wait what Nuclear ? Asked a shock Spider-woman who gets Nuclear Bombs theses days anyway is there like a site ware you go to one and by one

Look we need to get to the Bomb and get it away before anything happens

Than CJ show them to Ware the Bomb is But they see Urich about to Press it

Mrs Urich stop said CJ as he ran to stop him the bomb is real its Real he said

But it was to late Kate Press it and the Countdown starts to go down

And Action said A voice and they saw Beck on Specker

Whats going on ? Asked Kate as he wonder what happened

Part of my prop revenge she said and this bomb will go off making all of new York walking flash lights

Buy she said than she ends her call

What are we going to do ? asked Kate there is no way to stop this bomb

Wait I have a idea said Spider-woman and runs off

At the Jet Quinn Beck and Della Berkhart About to go to the jet but are stop by Spider-woman who is not happy to see them

Sorry but your flight is cancled she said

Grate what do you want ? Beck asked

The bomb you shut it down now she said

And what if I don't ? she asked than Spider woman web her feet and move her to the edge of the roof making her thinks she was going to frow of off

Oaky okay I will do it said Beck and Spider-woman takes her to the room to shut down the bomb but Beck had no idea how to shut it down

I cant do it she said I am not even a actor not evan a good one she said as she went on the floor this is it no remake and no big come back

Yeah well I know what to do said Spider-woman than gets the Bomb and webs out of the Warehouse

Okay penny I have one task to do is frow it in the new York sea she said than web it and spings around and it go in to the sea that blows up and a make wave shows up

Ha that was easy smiled Spider-woman and that's the end of that capter she said

After that the Police shows up to take Beck and Della berkhart away

You wont work in this town aging said Captain stacy or any other town for that matter she said than takes them away

Than Penny shows up out of costume and meets up with Kate Urich

Kate said Penny as she shows up did I miss anything ? asked

Long story said Kate how about you did you do the thing you need to do

Sure did and I got the picters of Spider-woman in the contest with beck and show them to her

Kid you are getting better everytime I see you smiled Kate Urich come I will by you a drink you like Ice tea right ? she asked

Sure said Penny and they left together

Later that Night outside of penny house penny was siting at the porch drinking a cup of tea she made for her self well her Uncle martin is making dinner

Hey is there room for one more ? asked a voice and she looks to see CJ

Oh hey CJ said Penny yeah there is room she said than he sat next to her and tries to find something to say

Anyway did you see Spider-woman ? asked CJ she was pretty cool the way she saved us when that bomb went off oh and don't worrie the Bomb did not do any effect to the sea life that much said CJ

well that's good news smiled Penny

You know in a crazy way New York will never be the same said CJ but Spider-woman is doing a pretty good job he said anyway I better go my uncle is making some dinner well see you penny said CJ and he left

Than Penny go back to her house and left

End of Act 10


End file.
